


Miracle March

by Kuriitama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: Dan lagi, genggaman tangan Tamaki di sisinya sungguh telah menguatkannya hingga detik ini pun. [Tamaki x Sougo. Omegaverse. Commissioned for Shabrina Ambarsari]
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 16





	Miracle March

Bernapas. Jangan lupa bernapas.

Sougo menelan ludah. Sepersekian detik menunggu sang dokter membuka mulut sungguh terasa bagai seabad dalam persepsinya. Seolah begitu lama—mungkin karena Sougo sendiri antara menanti namun takut mendengar kenyataan, hingga terkekang napas dalam paru-parunya.

Namun gundah itu tak pernah lama. Satu kalimat yang ia (mereka) tunggu akhirnya terucap sudah.

“Selamat, Anda kini sedang mengandung.”

Kedua belah mata Sougo melebar tak percaya tatkala ia mendengar kabar yang dibeberkan oleh sang dokter. Satu kabar bahagia, kali ini bukan nestapa. Oh tidak—tidak. Matanya sembab seketika. Tidakkah kabar ini terlalu baik baginya?

Pria itu menahan air matanya, tersenyum sambil berterima kasih pada sang dokter, menyalami, mengucap salut—segala hal karena berita ini sudah bagai keajaiban bagi dirinya. Tangisnya tak tumpah. Lagipula untuk apa menangis ketika takdir sudah sebaik ini padanya?

Dan lagi, genggaman tangan Tamaki di sisinya sungguh telah menguatkannya hingga detik ini pun.

**.**

**.**

**Miracle March**

**Tamaki x Sougo omegaverse Fanfiction**

**By Kuriitama**

**(Commissioned by Shabrina Ambarsari)**

**.**

**.**

Sougo akhirnya mengandung—anak yang merupakan miliknya dengan Tamaki.

Sebuah hal yang menakjubkan, bukan? Sudah dua tahun sejak Tamaki melamar Sougo, dua tahun pula keduanya berjuang untuk memperoleh keturunan. Di sinilah Sougo menyesali akan kelakuan masa lalunya, ia tentu tak menyangka kalau nantinya ia akan begitu menginginkan keturunan—menginginkan statusnya sebagai omega seperti sekarang ini. Dulu Sougo membencinya: label omega dan segala pelecehan yang ia terima dan rasa panas tiap kali _heat_ -nya datang dan dan dan—

—dan sekarang pun ia masih menyesal ketika mengingat ia dan masa lalunya. Sudah berapa banyak suppressant yang ia tenggak demi menuruti ego ayahnya yang selalu mencekokinya atas dasar rasa tak sukanya memiliki anak seorang omega? Bahkan hingga masa lalu itu menjadi faktor yang membahayakan kandungannya begini. Salahkah ia karena terlahir sebagai omega dalam sebuah keluarga yang membutuhkan seorang pewaris alpha? Salahkah ketika hanya ia satu-satunya anak dalam keluarga ini, namun tidak terlahir sebagai alpha seperti ayahnya? Mungkin sudah lama Sougo menyadari kalau masa depannya akan kelam—bahkan mungkin hancur. Sejak lahir pun ia bahkan gagal memenuhi ekspektasi ayahnya sendiri, kan?

Jujur sebenarnya ia sudah putus asa. Sudah mengira duluan bahkan ketika ia menyetujui lamaran Tamaki untuk saling mengikat jiwa.

‘Bisakah cinta akan terus bertahan meski nanti aku tak memiliki anak sekali pun?’

Ia selalu diliputi rasa takut—namun kabar yang ia terima kemarin telah meruntuhkan segala ragunya.

“Sou-chan~ Pagiii~”

Tamaki yang berjalan ke ruang makan dengan rambut berantakannya di pagi hari selalu sukses merekahkan senyum Sougo. Ia pun beringsut menyongsong sang pria lebih tinggi, terbawa entah insting keibuan entah cinta ketika tangannya merapikan rambut acak-acakan Tamaki.

“Pagi Tamaki-kun. Kau duduk di meja, akan kubangunkan yang lain.”

“Aku saja yang pergi. Sou-chan duduk.”

Sougo akui, Tamaki yang memeluknya dari belakang sembari berbisik dengan suara setengah bangunnya itu terasa begitu memanjakan.

“Karena Sou-chan hamil, kau tak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak.”

“Ayolah Tamaki-kun, perutku bahkan belum terlihat membesar.”

Simpel. Pola pikir Tamaki yang kontras dengannya namun entah kenapa bisa begitu mengangkat beban hati dengan mudahnya. Sougo tentu berakhir menuruti permintaan Tamaki. Kau tahu—jarang-jarang melihat pria satu itu banyak berinisiatif untuk meringankan pekerjaan orang. Hehe—Sougo tersenyum geli. Apa ini yang namanya perlakuan istimewa terhadap orang yang sedang mengandung? Tamaki kadang bisa terlalu overprotektif.

_“Tapi dengan riwayat kesehatan Anda, kehamilan ini harus dijaga dengan hati-hati. Bagaimanapun adalah sebuah resiko yang cukup besar ketika omega yang bermasalah dengan hormon akibat obat-obatan mengandung.”_

…ucapan sang dokter terngiang lagi di benaknya.

Resiko… ya? Anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya ini adalah sesuatu yang begitu ia idamkan—begitu Tamaki inginkan. Apa yang akan terjadi andai nantinya, ia….

“….”

Lagi-lagi paranoid Sougo merangkak naik. Perlahan menggerogoti lagi. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, berusaha meredam pikiran kalutnya sendiri. siapapun—entah Iori dan Riku, atau Yamato, Nagi ataupun Mitsuki. Ia harap semuanya segera datang ke ruang makan untuk menghapus kesendiriannya. Sungguh rasa sepi tak tertahankan, mebuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak saja.

Ia harap… Tamaki segera kembali.

.

.

Sebuah desah lelah mengalir begitu saja di udara musim dingin.

Sougo menatap langit mendung—benar ternyata, hari ini turun salju. Harusnya ia memakai mantel lebih tebal hari ini. Salahkan pertengkarannya dengan Tamaki yang membuat Sougo buru-buru pergi keluar dorm. Tidakkah Tamaki berlebihan? Melarangnya untuk ke lokasi rekaman studio hanya karena perut besar dan udara dingin… sunguh tak masuk akal. Mana bisa ia mangkir dari pekerjaan yang sudah dikontrak dari agensi, kan? Mau mencoreng nama baik unit?

Sougo menyentuh perutnya, mengelus sejenak sembari kembali mendesah. Wajah marah Tamaki masih terngiang jelas di benaknya, membuat ulu hatinya agak sedikit… sakit. Mungkin… tak seharusnya ia mengecewakan Tamaki seperti tadi. Tak selamanya argumen Tamaki tanpa dasar, Sougo tahu betul. Wajar Tamaki mengkhawatirkannya—Sougo dan segala payah serta lemahnya ini… ah, andai Sougo bisa adi lebih kuat sedikit saja—

Tidakkah menjadi omega itu hal yang begitu payah, membuat lemah, menyakitkan…

Sakit….

…tunggu. Rasa menyakitkan apa yang mendadak bersarang di tubuhnya ini?

Sesak, nyeri. Tubuh Sougo seolah terbelah dua. Dentuman suara kendaraan di jalan raya seolah menamparnya bolak-balik. Segala panca inderanya membuatnya kesakitan. Astaga, apa yang terjadi—

—ketika ia menunduk, Sougo melihat warna merah. Kolam merah menggenang di bawahnya, seolah ingin menenggelamkannya ke dasar neraka.

Merah yang membuatnya teringat, bahwa ia hanyalah manusia lemah yang sedang berdansa di atas seutas tali tipis milik takdir.

Sougo tercekat, seolah terkunci dari seluruh dunia. Hiruk-pikuk keramaian yang mengerumuninya seolah bukan lagi ada di dimensi yang sama. Pucat melanda, hidupnya kini tinggal warna hitam, putih,

Dan merah.

Sougo menitikkan air mata, meraung tanpa suara—berteriak pada siapapun untuk menyelamatkan nyawa yang ada dalam kandungannya. Berteriak memanggil nama Tamaki meski tahu tidak mungkin pria itu akan seketika datang ke hadapannya.

Sougo berteriak—tanpa suara. Kesadarannya terlanjur dikalahkan nasib terlebih dahulu.

.

.

“YANG BENAR SAJA!! KAU INI DOKTER JADI LAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUK MEMBUAT SOU-CHAN SELAMAT!!!”

Astaga—Riku dan Iori nyaris berteriak melengking—saking kagetnya—saat Tamaki kalap dan begitu saja mencengkram jas praktik sang dokter.

“Tamaki, tenanglah! Dokter pasti akan berusaha—jadi tenangkan dirimu!” pinta Riku sembari menahan sosok pria marah tersebut. Riku paham, sungguh. Andai terjadi sesuatu pada teman dan orang yang ia kasihi—andai hal buruk menimpa Iori, ia pasti akan sama paniknya. Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika mendapat berita bahwa air ketuban Sougo pecah mendadak di perjalanan kerja? Riku sudah memekik sekali saat mendengar kabarnya di telepon, sungguh. Kalau Riku saja pucat pasi, bayangkan apa yang berkecamuk di hati Tamaki saat ini. Bayangkan.

Namun justru karena itulah ia dan Iori ada disini—Sougo butuh diselamatkan, seperti halnya Tamaki yang butuh ditenangkan.

“Maafkan kelancangan kami, dok.” Dan disinilah Iori membantunya dengan segala sesal untuk sang dokter, “bagaimana kondisinya…?”

Sang pria terlihat bijak itu merapikan jasnya sejenak—tak ada amarah sedikit pun terpancar disana. Seperti sudah biasa. Mungkin memang sudah makanan sehari-hari bagi para dokter ketika menghadapi pasien yang dirundung desperasi.

“Kami akan melakukan segala hal yang kami bisa.” Riku dapat merasakan tubuh Tamaki yang melemas di balik kekangnya, “Hanya saja kami butuh stok darah—”

Realisasi membuat Iori berujar cepat,

“Tamaki, golongan darah Osaka-san adalah A. Iya kan?”

Tamaki tak sempat menjawab. Bukan cuma urusan lupa, susah rasanya kalau disuruh menjawab pertanyaan mirip kuis itu di saat genting begini. Lagipula Sou-chan tetaplah Sou-chan apapun golongan darahnya, bukan begitu?

“Saya bisa membantu Anda, pak. Silahkan ambil darah saya.”

Dalam satu tatapan mantap Iori dan anggukan sang dokter, keduanya berjalan menjauhi Riku dan Tamaki. Tanpa jeda, tanpa kesempatan bagi Riku untuk mengekspresikan keraguan.

Tapi pilihan Iori memang tepat, menolong Sougo (dan juga Tamaki) adalah prioritas mereka.

“Tamaki… kita serahkan semuanya pada dokter, ya? Yang lainnya mungkin akan ikut datang nanti dan membawa Ousama-purin untukmu. Jadi jangan berkecil hati, oke?” Senyum Riku terlihat getir. Astaga—ia tak pandai menghibur orang. Kemana Nagi dan Mitsuki di saat begini? Pikirannya juga tak sedewasa Yamato, mana bisa ia menenangkan Tamaki dengan mulus?

Tak ada jawaban—keduanya terduduk begitu saja di kursi lobi rumah sakit. Hening. Tamaki seperti bukan Tamaki, sementara Riku pun tak tahu bagaimana cara berlaku.

“…para omega itu hebat, ya.” Sebuah celetuk meluncur di bibir Riku,”Sougo-san dan Iori… meskipun omega itu dibilang lemah, nyatanya mereka orang yang hebat. Iori begitu tegar dan tahu caranya bertindak cekatan, sementara Sougo-san orang yang kuat menanggung beban seberat apapun.”

“Karena itu Tamaki, kurasa Sougo-san akan baik-baik saja. Ia dan anak kalian—pasti akan selamat. Jadi pastikan kalau kau nanti datang ke tempat Sougo-san dengan senyuman terbaikmu, oke?”

Hati Tamaki tadinya mengeras. Namun anehnya, ucapan Riku sedikit membuatnya luluh—perlahan membuat amarah hilang, digantikan oleh lelah dan keluhan yang mendobrak ingin keluar. Mendadak Tamaki merasa bagaikan anak kecil—dengan segala pandangan dan sumbu kepala pendeknya, berbuat sembrono tanpa pikir panjang…

“Terima kasih, Rikkun… yang tadi, maafkan aku.”

Begitu banyak yang ingin Tamaki katakan, namun cuma sedikit yang bisa ia ucap di hadapan rekan unit yang bagai kakak sendiri ini.

Balasan senyuman Riku membuat hati Tamaki tenang, seiring dengan rasa tegar yang mulai ia pintal di hatinya dengan perlahan.

.

.

Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mati?

Sebenarnya Sougo tak tahu pula—kalau ia sungguh akan mati, mungkin beginilah rasanya. Gelap, hening, tumpul dan mati rasa, melayang dalam dimensi hitam tanpa pijakan apa-apa.

Ya, mungkin begini rasanya mati. Kesendirian abadi.

Sougo bukannya tak sempat panik. Ia sudah, sungguh. Namun terdiam lama dalam dimensi hampa ini membuatnya memikirkan ulang segala hal. Mungkin ia tak pantas mendapatkan segalanya. Cinta Tamaki terlalu berharga untuknya. Bayi dalam kandungan ini pun terlalu mahal baginya. Sougo tak pantas—ia tak pernah pantas. Tempat gelap seperti ini lebih cocok untuknya, karena disini ia bisa menangis sendirian dalam sunyi, mengutuk keberadaannya sebagai seorang omega: sebagai seorang Sougo.

—sampai sebuah kehangatan mengusap pipinya, mengelus wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya. Tunggu, tidakkah sentuhan ini begitu familiar?

Ketika Sougo membuka matanya, yang ada di depan wajahnya adalah sosok Tamaki. Begitu lembut ia menatap, begitu minimal gestur tubuhnya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Seolah bukan Tamaki—Sougo pun akan beropini demikian andai ia tidak lama menjalin hubungan dengan pria ini. Tentu ini adalah Tamaki yang masih ia kenal, dengan sisi lembut yang hanya miliknya.

Air mata Sougo menggenang dengan sendirinya

_‘Ah… mungkin ini memang belum waktunya aku meninggalkan orang yang sebegini kucintai.’_

“Sou-chan… bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada yang sakit?”

Belaian Tamaki terasa begitu menenangkan, sejenak membuatnya terlambat menyentuh realisasi. Tapi iya, benar juga. Sougo… kenapa ia bisa ada di ruangan ini? Infus yang tertancap di pergelangan tangan, serta rasa nyeri pada perut dan bagian bawah tubunya—tunggu, astaga. Bukankah ia hamil? Kemana perginya jabang bayi dalam perutnya???

“Tamaki-kun—!!!”

“Sssh, Sou-chan… tak apa. Seolah memahami Sougo, Tamaki menahan untuk kemudian membelai lagi kepala pria tersebut. “Kau berhasil, Sou-chan. Anak kita lahir dengan selamat.”

Ia mencintai Tamaki. Namun sebesar apapun ia mencinta, baru kali ini ucapan Tamaki terdengar begitu surgawi. Bagaikan angin lembut yang mengajaknya terbang begitu saja. air mata Sougo tumpah, saking bahagianya ia. Astaga, bukan mimpi kah ini?

“Tama—!”

Sang pria alpha tersenyum tahu. Ia tahu betul apa yang Sougo mau saat ini. Jemarinya sejenak mampir untuk menghapus air mata Sougo sebelum ia beranjak, menghampiri tempat tidur bayi mereka. Ia taku kalau Sougo pasti ingin melihat anaknya—anak-anaknya.

Sesaat Tamaki menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di sebelah peraduan buah hati mereka. Jeda tersebut seolah memancarkan ragu, namun sama sekali tak ada jejak ketika ia kembali menatap Sougo.

Senyumnya kali ini terlihat begitu lembut.

Dan digendongnya bayi-bayi mereka dan ia pindahkan mereka ke dalam kasur dorong, tersenyum sebisa mungkin sambil menyongsong pasangannya. Seiring langkah yang mendekat, mata Sougo melebar. Seiring senyum Tamaki yang semakin dipaksakan, semakin tumpah tangisan yang diteriakkan Sougo.

Tidak. Tidaktidaktidaktidak t i d a k—

Apa ini. Makhluk apa yang ada dalam gendongan Sougo ini. Apa benar ini anaknya? Anak milik Sougo dengan Tamaki? tiga bayi—tiga anak kembar. Dengan kulit putih dan wajah yang sama moleknya, terpejam dalam pulas mereka—nyaris sempurna.

Sempurna—andai dua kepala itu tak berhimpit, andai ada jarak antara keduanya. Kenapa kulit-kulit itu begitu menempel? Kenapa dua sisi wajah bayi-bayi itu begitu merekat? Apa karena tak mau terpisahkan? Tapi kenapa—k e n a p a.

Kenapa dua di antara bayi-bayinya terlahir tidak sempurna seperti ini!?

Tidak. Sougo tak percaya. Ia tak mau. Ia—sebegini terkutuknyakah ia hingga melahirkan bayi-bayi seperti ini? Hanya karna saling merekatnya pipi, mereka kini bahkan tak tampak seperti manusia, yang ada di hadapannya ini seolah—

—mons—

“TAMAKI-KUN!!!!”

Sougo berteriak meraung, menjadi-jadi, hendak merebut bayi kembar dari sang suami. Kalap, hendak memisah tubuh dua bayi yang baru lahir itu. Benar. Andai ia koyak penghubung antara keduanya, mereka akan jadi bayi biasa kan? Mereka tidak akan abnormal. Sougo akan melahirkan anak-anak normal dan membuat Tamaki bahagia. Ia tak akan menjadi beban dan kutukan—

“Sou-chan, tenanglah—SOU-CHAN!!”

Susah bagi Tamaki untuk menghalangi tingkah membabi-buta Sougo, hingga ia berakhir menyentak keras sekali. Satu sentakan yang membuat Sougo terhenti, terpaku seperti robot yang baru ditarik sambungan kabelnya.

Lihat, kan. Tamaki marah padanya.

Ia memang omega tak berguna….

“Dengar Sou-chan. Dengar dulu, tenanglah.”

Ah.

Tamaki memeluknya. Kehangatan itu sungguh… lembut. Sungguh menyesakkan. Sougo tak mampu lagi membendung isaknya.

“Tamaki-kun… aku… aku melakukan kesalahan! Kau lihat sendiri kan, lihat betapa bodohnya aku. Lihat anak-anak yang kulahirkan. Dua di antaranya cacat, Tamaki! Akan jadi apa hidup mereka nanti—orang tua macam apa aku?? Ini semua salahku!!! Andai aku tidak mengandung dan melahirkan mereka, andai aku… andai kau tidak memilihku—”

“Sou-chan,”

Tatapan Tamaki lagi-lagi mengunci lisannya. Ada rasa sedih yang terpancar di sana. Namun lebih dari itu—ada cinta. Sebuah cinta yang besar ada di kedua bola mata Tamaki. Sungguh pandangan yang memilukan, begitu membahagiakan namun di satu sisi membuat pilu. Pantaskah ia? Pantaskah Sougo dicintai olehnya?

“Aku tahu kenyataan ini pasti membuat Sou-chan terpukul. Dan aku… aku mungkin tak bisa disebut dewasa. Aku kekanakan, payah, pikiranku pendek. Di mata Sou-chan mungkin aku bakal tetap terlihat seperti anak-anak…”

“Tapi karena Sou-chan la aku merasa kalau aku bisa dewasa. Dan karena adanya bayi-bayi kita inilah aku diyakinkan kalau orang seperti aku pun berhak untuk melindungi sesuatu. Makanya Sou-chan... menurutku, mereka bertiga adalah harta paling berharga milik kita. Kita adalah orang tua mereka, kan? Mereka adalah bukti dari ikatan kita, karena itu…”

“Ayo berjanji untuk melindungi anak-anak kita bersama!”

Pandangan Sougo buram. Air mata terlanjur menutupi segala pandangnya, diikuti oleh pelukan lembut Tamaki, serta bayi-bayi yang ada dalam rengkuhan mereka. Tamaki dan keajaibannya—dengan segala sihir penuh harap yang membuat Sougo berharap. Tak masalahkah ketika ia berhenti menganggap kondisi fisik bayi-bayi mereka sebagai sebuah bencana? Bisakah ia bersikap optimis? Harusnya ia tidak.

Tapi anehnya kala itu ucapan Tamaki begitu meyakinkan, bahasa tubuhnya amat menguatkan.

Sougo ingin percaya, pada sang alpha yang ingin menuntunnya menuju masa depan ini.

.

.

Sougo menelan ludah.

Di sebelahnya ada Tamaki, yang menggendong satu dari bayi mereka dengan raut yang sama tegangnya. Di hadapan mereka duduklah sang dokter, selesai memeriksa bayi kembar siam mereka dan sudah siap memberikan hasil diagnosanya. Seperti apa berita yang akan mereka dapatkan setelah ini? Berita baik kah? Kabar buruk kah? Sougo gemetar sembari menunggu—hampir saa ia gila duluan, bila Tamaki tak menggenggam tangannya kala itu.

Sang dokter membuka mulut, seketika itu juga jantung Sougo meletup seolah nyaris meledak—

“Bagian yang menyatu pada bayi kalian adalah kulit pipi beserta daging sisi wajah—bagian organ vital otak dan tengkorak masih terpisah. Dengan ini, maka memungkinkan untuk dilakukan operasi pemisahan anggota tubuh.”

Genggam tangan Tamaki merenggang, pertanda bahwa sendirinya pria itu telah lama menahan debar. Harapan. Sebuah kalimat yang seolah mengangkat kedua orang tua tersebut dan membawa mereka terbang. Berita baik bawaan dari surga—bukti bahwa Tuhan masih menyayangi mereka dan anak-anak mereka.

“Namun karena operasi ini melibatkan bagian kepala, kemungkinan suksesnya adalah 50 persen. Resiko terbesar adalah cedera dan cacat permanen pada sisi wajah hingga menyebabkan komplikasi—namun kami bisa meminimalisir kemungkinan terburuk itu. Andai operasinya sukses, maka anak kalian akan mampu hidup normal.”

Lima puluh persen, huh—

Bagai dua sisi koin. Bagaikan berjudi, dipaksa terombang-ambing antara surga dan neraka.

Sougo menilik Tamaki—pria itu terbelalak pucat. Barangkali ia ngeri membayangkan bagaimana masa depan tak pasti anak-anaknya nanti. Bisa jadi Tamaki sekarang ciut, mulai berpikir untuk membiarkan keduanya tetap bersatu demi menghindari resiko.

Namun Sougo menatap lurus suaminya, kembali mengeratkan genggam tangan mereka sambil berujar:

“Kita lakukan operasinya, Tamaki-kun.”

“Sou-chan…?”

“Aku… ingin anak-anak kita hidup normal. Meski kemungkinannya hanya separuh, namun itu bukan pula angka yang kecil. Kita masih punya harapan—mereka masih punya harapan, kan?”

Tamaki terdiam sebelum mengukir satu senyum pahit. Ah… kali ini Sougo ya, yang menyelamatkannya dengan ucapan tegasnya. Memintanya maju dan berharap—sedikit lagi… benar juga. Tak masalah kan bila mereka menjadi sedikit lebih rakus akan kebahagiaan? Tak ada salahnya menaruh harapan kan—mereka manusia, terlebih lagi… mereka orang tua. 

Maka keduanya bertaruh melawan takdir, mengadu nasib dan masa depan dengan bekal harapan dan saling menopang sama lain—

“Anak kita akan baik-baik saja—mari kita percayai itu.”

Senyum Tamaki perlahan berubah menjadi ukiran rasa percaya diri, seiring tatapan mantapnya ke arah dokter dan bibirnya yang mengujar sebuah keputusan besar—

“Dokter, kami putuskan—”

Tamaki kini satu langkah lebih dewasa, diiringi Sougo di sisinya, beserta jiwa-jiwa mungil yang terkungkung hangat dalam dekap tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End—?**

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwooo, pertama kali nulis di Ainana meski udah lama nonton animenya hehehe. Hasil komisi dari Mba Shabrina, semoga sukaaa~! Asik banget pas brainstorming plot ide mbaknya menarik uga! \AqA/
> 
> Sebuah ending yang cukup cliffhanger, mari kita doakan semoga nanti bisa ada cerita lanjutannya hehehe ( saya pun penasaran soalnya)
> 
> Yosh, terima kasih buat mbaknya sudah komis saya, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca~! See you ouo/


End file.
